Looking Out
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: Poor Ema Skye, being worked to the bone every day thanks to the glimmer-boy of a boss she has. But she should know, there is a reason for everything ;  oneshot !


Looking Out

Heyy ! It's MissYoui after what...2 years ? Haha, I've made some time for writing...for now.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted my fics ! It was a real pleasant surprise to find those in my inbox, flooded amongst other things.  
So enjoy this oneshot !

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea._

Of any day of the week, today was a fairly average day. Running around doing silly errands while the rest of the force seemed to be enjoying themselves, for once.

It wasn't hot, but Detective Skye was boiling. With rage. And a serious case of Premenstrual Syndrome. She had long polished off her last packet of Snackoos, having thrown half of her precious chocolate at a handful of incompetent officers.

The afternoon that came was cloudy, but darkened with chances of a storm as the ticking time-bomb of a woman parked at the Prosecutor's Office, stormed into the lobby, up the elevator, down the hallway and barged her way into her superior's workspace, ready to explode.

She threw down the file in her arms so hard that it almost outdid the thunder rumbling outside.

"THERE!" she snapped, giving the mother of all death glares at the innocent man sitting down on a chair and lightly holding a guitar.

"THERE is your FILE, I hope you enjoy READING IT, oh and don't forget to enjoy eating those bagels and coffee you so CONVENIENTLY MADE ME PICK UP AT LUNCH, and oh; don't forget to polish your stupid instruments of torture with the polish YOU made ME search through YOUR ENTIRE OFFICE for! AND, make sure you read that REPORT I WROTE UP, on the witness YOU thought was SO suspicious, YOU sent ME to interview him AGAIN, for Galileo knows WHAT; **AND…!**"

Ema was not finished. She paused to take a breath from her ramblings.

"Why don't you explain WHY you so CONVENIENTLY left out the information_ about the party?_"

The last few words were spoken so quietly, they were literally dripping with danger.

"Detective Skye, I make you do all this because, believe it or not, I actually care about you." Gavin said, calmly turning around with one of his annoyingly glimmerous smiles.

"Oh, and I suppose showing your affection includes making me your personal _slave_? You're a little late, they went out of fashion a few decades ago." The detective said coldly.

"No." the prosecutor said slowly. "I firmly believe that if I keep you as busy as I can, then I can keep you out of trouble."

"_Excuse me?_ You're not my father. Plus I'm OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Yes I know that, but I'm still your superior. I'm acting as your legal guardian at work. **I **am directly responsible for the wellbeing of my subordinates when they are under my care."

"Funny. It looks like you're trying to murder me by exhaustion."

"You'll understand someday. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"What?" Ema snapped, feeling a slight migraine come on.

"_I have to make sweet love to my guitar baby." He purred._

"_**What**_?" Ema asked with shock.

"I said that I have to take sick leave off Gumshoe's bonus." Klavier arched an eyebrow at her. "Go get some coffee for yourself Fraulein; it won't do to be drowsy during work."

_A few days later…_

The Criminal Affairs was quiet. Only Ema sat at her work station, eating at her computer and going over some news on the local website. Everyone who had gone to the party was missing.  
_Grr…I bet everyone is already planning the next one. I bet they're setting passwords so that only the people who came last time can come…argh, even Gumshoe is going!  
_Her thoughts turned to Klavier.  
_If Glimmer-boy had let me go…maybe I would be there with them. I wouldn't be here by myself, actually doing my work in this...place._

A faint noise was coming through from the direction of the Chief's office.

"_You should be VERY ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES; ALL OF YOU!"_

"_YOU'RE ALL VERY LUCKY YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR JOBS YET!"_

"_Do you have ANY IDEA what this means? HAVE YOU LOT COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS? YOU. ARE. ALL. PART. OF. THE. POLICE. FORCE! WHERE'S YOUR COMMON SENSE? Whatever you did that night at that party, you ought to be thinking about writing a letter of apology and preparing to find another job. DISMISSED!"_

Ema could hear Gumshoe coming out first, sobbing quietly and running not so discreetly to the toilets, where a womanly scream followed and a burst of "I'm sorry ma'am!" echoed through the floor.

The rest of the Criminal Affairs who had attended the party in question came out slowly, muttering things under their breath. Some stared at Ema when they thought she wasn't looking.

"_Lucky her. She's not in trouble."_

"_There's a reason she's the Chief's favourite."_

"_Hmph. Him and Gavin's favourite. Little nerd."_

"_Hmph. Lucky nerd."_

"_Hmph. She's definitely a favourite, what with them being so overprotective of her."_

"_There's absolutely no need for such protection; she's got enough power to send a grown man off crying."_

"_Gumshoe does not count as a grown man."_

Quiet laughter was shared by the reprimanded group as they slowly scattered back to their work stations. Ema quietly made her way to the elevator and consciously thought of yesterday's rage at Gavin.

_Yuck. I have to formally apologize now. Galileo help me._

_30 minutes later..._

"So…yeah. Sorry I, er…went off at you." Ema fidgeted with her bag strap in her lap.

"Well, well fräulein. Apology accepted. I said you'd understand some day, ja?" Klavier smiled, looking as proud of himself as ever.

Ema pouted, avoiding the prosecutor's eyes.

"May I take this as an opportunity to ask you for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't push it Gavin." Ema glared.

"That's quite alright. After all…"

"_I'd much rather ask you back for dinner." He winked._

Ema blinked. "Pardon?"  
Klavier sighed. "Never mind fräulein. Run along now, I'm sure I sent you a long list of errands to keep you busy today." He smiled, bending down to the Detective sitting down. It was one of his signature poses; hands on hips, big smile and a slight inclination of his blonde head.

Ema rolled her eyes. "Yes _dad._"

It was Klavier's turn to be surprised. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ema smirked. "Nothing." She said innocently, walking out.

* * *

I fear I may have lost my touch. For now, I'm still polishing up my other ideas. I shall post when I can !

Review ?


End file.
